<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here Goes A Theory by narae_loves_yeosang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779265">Here Goes A Theory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/narae_loves_yeosang/pseuds/narae_loves_yeosang'>narae_loves_yeosang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of theories, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, They are made for each other, Wooyoung is older than Yeosang just because, but no smut, its a happy story, lots of Kissing too, lots of fluffy, some sexy talks, woosang are cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/narae_loves_yeosang/pseuds/narae_loves_yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wooyoung and Yeosang share kisses, theories and a love like no other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here Goes A Theory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-I have a theory.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang looked away from his book to look at the brunette who had interrupted his reading. Frowning, Yeosang shook his head and mumbled, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>- Actually - The brunette took a seat next to Yeosang. -, Triss and Yennefer like each other and will assume a lesbian romance until the end of the year.</p><p> </p><p>A smile played on Yeosang's lips.<br/>Yes, it was true that he had already thought about it himself, but he thought it was just his perverted mind. Marking the page where he had stopped, Yeosang looked at the brunette and held out a hand:</p><p> </p><p>  - Kang Yeosang</p><p> </p><p>The brunette, however, pulled Yeosang's hand and hugged him awkwardly, giving him two pats on the back.</p><p> </p><p>  - Jung Wooyoung</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> The truth is that Yeosang was looking forward to finishing high school. After high school, he would start his life for real, anyway! He could hardly wait to get rid of those boring things that he would never use for anything in his life, those boring and stinky people and that prison atmosphere that the school gave him.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, of course, he enjoyed being there. Yeosang, at his eighteen years, suffered from all this adolescent bipolarity, sometimes he hated his colleagues, then he wanted them close; now he found the subject very interesting, later he complained aut having to study “twenty pages of pure shit”.</p><p> </p><p>There was something in high school, however, that Yeosang's emotions didn't have peaks of excitement and irritation. And that something was - obviously - Jung Wooyoung</p><p> </p><p>Since they met, in seventh grade, on that cold autumn day when Yeosang huddled against the walls to keep warm, they spent all the breaks together, discussing various things. A distant day, yes, but one that Yeosang would not forget, it was not easy to forget the day when he met his current best friend ...</p><p> </p><p>- Hey! - Wooyoung attracted the attention of the other, throwing himself beside him on the grass of the outer courtyard. - Traveling?</p><p> </p><p>- Of mind and soul - Yeosang replied with a smile, watching the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>- And the heart? - Wooyoung smiled widely, retrieving a sandwich from the small bag he carried.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang felt the body heat up from the inside out.</p><p> </p><p>- Stayed.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung slept so heavily that he snored softly against his forearms. Yeosang snickered and touched the brunette's nose lightly, squeezing when Wooyoung didn't even move.</p><p> </p><p>- What is it? - Wooyoung murmured, the voice tearing his throat and coming out more hoarse than normal.</p><p> </p><p>- The teacher is going through something important - Yeosang replied with a little smile. - I don't know if I'll be able to explain it to you later.</p><p> </p><p>- But ... - He yawned. - It's Physics. Physics is easy.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah I don't know.</p><p> </p><p>- Also, it's not like you're paying attention. - The brunette smirked, spying what Yeosang wrote in his notebook. - That doesn't seem like physics to me.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang blushed and hid the notebook, telling Wooyoung to go back to sleep. Laughing, Wooyoung buried his face in his arms and actually went back to snoring softly again. Yeosang, on the other hand, swallowed his nervousness and decided to try to pay attention in class - he would continue to write at another time.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>- Okay, I have a theory.</p><p> </p><p>- Shoot it</p><p> </p><p>- What if one day we woke up and found out that our life was just a simulation at The Sims?</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang looked at Wooyoung with a funny expression and laughed out loud.</p><p> </p><p>"Spare me, Wooyoung," he murmured, shaking his head. - If this were The Sims, someone would have set the house on fire or tried to flirt with Death.</p><p> </p><p>"I always tried to seduce Death, but it never worked," Wooyoung said, making a sad face. - Imagine how crazy, having children with Death?</p><p> </p><p>- What would be their names?</p><p> </p><p>- Hm ... Death the Second and Woohyung. </p><p> </p><p>- Woohyung?</p><p> </p><p>- Someone has to have my legacy, right?</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang let out another laugh.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, they were spread out in the yard of Yeosang's house. It was quite hot at night, but the spring breeze played the role of cooling the skins from time to time. The sky was streaked with sparkling stars and Wooyoung thought they had never looked so beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung wore loose black pants and a slightly faded Spider Man T-shirt. It may seem unnecessary to quote the brunette's robes, but Yeosang always thought he was more handsome when he was like that: relaxed, playful, without caring about anything. Wooyoung always liked to dress up, wear nice clothes, comb his hair and splash some perfume on the back of his neck. Nothing wrong, nothing much. But that was the side he showed everyone. And when he was like that, in that relaxed way, only Yeosang saw, only Yeosang knew. It was a little secret between them.</p><p> </p><p>"What a beautiful night," Wooyoung commented.</p><p> </p><p>- It seems quite normal to me - Yeosang admitted, smiling a little.</p><p> </p><p>- You look in the mirror all the time, you shouldn't be easily surprised with beautiful things.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang felt his body heat up and stiffened, embarrassed. He felt Wooyoung's breath catch an inhaled breath and thought that he probably noticed what he had said.</p><p> </p><p>- Why are you surprised then? - The blonde countered a few minutes later. Wooyoung smiled.</p><p> </p><p>- I have a theory.</p><p> </p><p>-- What?</p><p> </p><p>- You got used to the beauty of things, so you are not surprised easy. I can already be used to beautiful things, but - He looked into Yeosang's eyes. - with each passing day, I am still surprised by you.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang smiled and blushed, playing with his fingers. He came closer to the brunette, touched his fist with his fingertips and, laughing, murmured:</p><p> </p><p>- Stick this theory on my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't the best, but it worked: instantly, Wooyoung was laughing over other's lips, filling Yeosang with kisses on the lips and running his hands all over his body.</p><p> </p><p>It was obvious that eventually the two best friends full of theories would fall in love.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>- Hey.</p><p> </p><p>- Hm?</p><p> </p><p>- Why does “XOXO” mean “kisses and hugs”?</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung frowned and looked at Yeosang, momentarily abandoning his homework.</p><p> </p><p>- Do you want to search on the Internet or think of theories about it? - The brunette asked, smiling minimally.</p><p> </p><p>- Hmm ... - Yeosang threw himself lying on the bed. - I have a theory. I think "O" means "hugs" because when two people hug each other, their arms form a circle around the other person.</p><p> </p><p>- And the "X"? He asked. - For me, an x is a rejection. Why is a rejection associated with a kiss?</p><p> </p><p>- You see, it is easier to reject a kiss than a hug. -Yeosang laughed.</p><p> </p><p>- I never saw you reject a kiss from me. - Wooyoung smirked, approaching the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>- I was never given the opportunity to reject.</p><p> </p><p>- And when will this opportunity appear? - He climbed on top of the youngest, already bending over him to kiss his pink lips.</p><p> </p><p>- Now. - Yeosang turned away, laughing.   - We have work to do.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah, come on!</p><p> </p><p> - Focus! </p><p> </p><p>- Boring.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>- "Kim Hyun-ah" - Yeosang read aloud. - "Blonde, turbined, dirty and kisses like a goddess".</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung laughed heartily, making the other laugh too.</p><p> </p><p>- "In a discreet apartment, on...". - The youngest looked around. - The street behind this one . "Full service, for little money".</p><p> </p><p>- Does she know how to do rotate anal? -  Wooyoung said between laughs, making Yeosang laugh more.</p><p> </p><p>- Okay, go, a theory. - Yeosang took a deep breath. - She must distribute these leaflets on this street because here there's a lot of old and rich guys who must be stressed out because of their jobs and need to relax.</p><p> </p><p>- There's a Court at the end of that street, right? - Wooyoung bit his lip. - It must be.</p><p> </p><p>- What do we do with this leaflet?</p><p> </p><p>- Leave it there. - The brunette laughed. - I bet the masons will love it.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang slapped the other, but did what he said - and dragged him away quickly, before anyone noticed them.</p><p> </p><p>- So, what are we going to do now? - The blonde asked. - The class ended half an hour early, but I don't want to go home now ...</p><p> </p><p>- I know something for us to do outside of home. - Wooyoung smirked, pulling Yeosang into an alley.</p><p> </p><p>- W-Wooyoung! -  Yeosang scolded when being pressed against the alley wall- Not here ...</p><p> </p><p>- Not even a kiss? - Wooyoung  murmured, his arms sliding around the other's waist, hugging him tightly. Yeosang loved all the affection that Wooyoung had with him.</p><p> </p><p>- You know what happens after the kisses ... - Yeosang whispered, but was already too lazy to contest.</p><p> </p><p>- You fight with me, call me a pervert and send me to the other side of the bed. - Wooyoung laughed. - Yes I know. I'm already full of bruises on my hips from the kicks you gave me.</p><p> </p><p>- Stop talking and rub that tongue on mine.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, Yeosang was not very good with lines. But with Wooyoung, they all worked: in seconds, the brunette was already kissing Yeosang's whole breath out, hands clasping his back, his tongue dominating his mouth in a very good way.</p><p> </p><p>- Yeosang ... - Wooyoung breathed unevenly.</p><p> </p><p>- Hm? - Yeosang narrowed his eyes, his fingers touching the brunette's face.</p><p> </p><p>- You are not Kim Hyun-ah - laughed maliciously. - but you're blond, naughty, full of energy and kisses like a god.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang pushed Wooyoung by the chest, leaving the alley while snorting. Wooyoung laughed out loud and ran after his boyfriend, shouting "sorryyyyyy!".</p><p> </p><p>Oh, and yes. </p><p>Boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>- I have a theory.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung looked at Yeosang. </p><p> </p><p>- What if the "X" means kiss because the kiss makes that noise?</p><p> </p><p>- X noise? - Wooyoung laughed. - Pay attention to the class.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang snorted and heard what the teacher was saying. That XOXO story was really upsetting him.</p><p> </p><p>But he needed to pay attention to that class, really. It was Grammatic, and he needed to increase his language skills to finish a little gift he had been preparing for Wooyoung since before they started dating ...</p><p> </p><p>Not that Yeosang would ever have the courage to hand the letter over to the brunette. It was very embarrassing. But Yeosang was the type who liked to finish things when he started them.</p><p> </p><p>Minus courtship and friendship with Wooyoung. Those he did not want to end so soon.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>- Ah! - Yeosang threw himself on the bed and snorted. - Enough! I can not take it anymore!</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung let out a breathy laugh and ruffled the other boy's hair.</p><p> </p><p>- Come on, Sangie-ah, it's almost over - Wooyoung asked. - I know it's boring, but the test will be soon and you didn't do so well in the first stage.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang pouted and sat down again, rubbing his forehead in irritation.</p><p> </p><p>- I know I know. Fuck. - He hid his face in his hands. - I know.</p><p> </p><p>- Calm down. - Wooyoung pulled Yeosang by the neck and kissed his eyelids affectionately. - Come on, just another chapter.</p><p> </p><p>- When are these tests over?</p><p> </p><p>- Next week it's the last one. It's almost over.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang groaned in disgust, making Wooyoung smile a little. He put an arm around Yeosang's waist and pulled him closer, kissing his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"If we pass everything," he murmured. -, we can celebrate in a special way. Deal?</p><p> </p><p>- Special ... like what? - Yeosang babbled.</p><p> </p><p>- N-it's nothing like what you're thinking. - Wooyoung blushed and looked away.- It's just that you can spend the weekend at my house and then we watch a movie and eat pizza and play The Witcher and kiss a little on the couch and we can also play with my cat and-</p><p> </p><p>- Breathe, Wooyoung-ah. - Yeosang laughed.- It's all right. Lets do this.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung smiled happily, pecking Yeosang's pink lips.</p><p> </p><p>And Yeosang created a mental note: talking about the letter he wrote when Wooyoung got nervous as soon as the idea of having a more intimate relationship with Yeosang - really having a more intimate relationship with Yeosang - came up in the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>- Now, about the parenchyma and sclerenchyma ...</p><p> </p><p>- Oh fuck no! </p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung laughed out loud.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Is official, the tests are over. Wooyoung and Yeosang checked the results and passed all subjects - including Biology, which Yeosang hated with all his might, and Physics, which they never paid attention to in class.</p><p> </p><p>In other words: celebration weekend.</p><p> </p><p>- Come in. - Wooyoung opened the door of the house with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang smiled and went in, looking around.  The living room of Wooyoung's house was very beautiful and spacious, decorated in a somewhat rustic way, which brought a sense of warmth. The TV was on and Friends was playing at a low volume, Wooyoung probably only turned on the set to have some noise at home.</p><p> </p><p>- Your parents left? - Yeosang asked as soon as Wooyoung turned the key twice.</p><p> </p><p>- Uhum. They went to visit I don't know who that did it I don't know what.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang laughed and infected Wooyoung. They were briefly silent, not knowing how to continue the conversation. The blonde realized that Wooyoung was trying to be more serious and more restrained in the caresses, probably because they had agreed that dine out and dinner seemed lke responsible adult stuff.</p><p> </p><p>- Okay, new relationship rule - Wooyoung spoke suddenly. - We just stop talking when we're kissing.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang laughed. It was this Wooyoung he liked.</p><p> </p><p>He was pinned to the front door of the house, his waist tenderly gripped by Wooyoung's strong hands. The brunette went up with kisses on Yeosang's neck until he reached the ear, biting his lobe slightly and making Yeosang's breath fail. Wooyoung then kissed the youngest boy's entire face before attacking his lips, interlacing their tongues, taking all his breath away.</p><p> </p><p>- Hmm ... - Yeosang groaned in delight.</p><p> </p><p>- Don't give me hope ... - Wooyoung joked, making Yeosang laugh, soon understanding what the brunette was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>-For now it is the only thing I can give you,- he replied, making Wooyoung laugh over his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung kissed Yeosang again, his fleshy mouth traveling over the blonde's face, going up to his neck and back, bringing a hand to his lips to kiss his phalanx and the back of his palm. Yeosang burned, in a mixture of good feelings that only Wooyoung knew how to provide, smiling silly.</p><p> </p><p>- Any theory about that? - Yeosang asked.</p><p> </p><p>- Um, I think so. - Wooyoung smirked. - I never wanted someone as much as I want you.</p><p> </p><p>-Wooyoung ...- he stammered in an alert tone.</p><p> </p><p>- But I don't want you just to do little things. - He blushed. - I want you for everything.</p><p>- "Do little things". - Yeosang laughed.</p><p> </p><p>- It's just that "having sex" seems so aggressive. - The brunette shrugged. - Just like  “getting into the stalk”, “fucking” .... And “making love” is a joke, please.</p><p> </p><p>- My god, shut up. - He laughed again, pulling Wooyoung by the neck. Wooyoung laughed too and kissed Yeosang for the million time that night, losing himself in the addictive taste of the boy. </p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung pulled Yeosang and, still kissing, they walked around the house. The brunette led the way until he got to his room, where he threw Yeosang on the bed and smiled as he broke the kiss, taking a light bite of the blonde's chin when he opened his eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>"Dinner can wait," Wooyoung murmured, moving away to pick up something on the floor under the bed.</p><p> </p><p>He reached for the desired object and waved it in the air, making Yeosang laugh. Wooyoung laughed too and threw himself beside his boyfriend, ruffling his bleached hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's kill some griffins," he said, turning on the PlayStation. Yeosang smiled and laid his head on the brunette's shoulder, laughing softly. </p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung make's him feel so well ...</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>- What if it is an "X" because the tongues are shaped like an x when they intertwine?</p><p> </p><p>- Nice words for a disgusting theory. - Yeosang laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung laughed too and turned on his back, picking up Yeosang's hand over the grass. He squeezed the younger man's fingers, closing his eyes so that the sun would burn his eyelids.</p><p> </p><p>- Besides, I think the tongues are not in the form of x - Yeosang murmured a few seconds later. - It's more like a s or whatever.</p><p> </p><p>- I disagree. - Wooyoung looked at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>The looks met and the two smiled. They approached and sealed their lips briefly, in a preliminary to the interlacing of tongues that followed. Yeosang even tried to keep his eyes open to see wha shape it really  was, but he couldn't, he let his eyelids tremble as Wooyoung dominated the kiss, enjoying the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>- We make up the worst excuses to kiss - Wooyoung whispered, making Yeosang laugh.</p><p> </p><p>-They're not excuses,- he corrected. - they are theories.</p><p> </p><p>- By the way, speaking of it ... - Wooyoung bit his lip, playing with Yeosang's fingers. - I was waiting for you to get out of the shower last night ... and I kind of ... found something.</p><p> </p><p>- What?</p><p> </p><p>- I don't really know what it was, I think it was a lyric for a song. But it was your handwriting, and it had beautiful words.</p><p> </p><p>Oh oh. </p><p>The letter.</p><p> </p><p>- N-I don't know what it is. - Yeosang looked down.</p><p> </p><p>- Why are you nervous then? - Wooyoung came closer, until his lips were touching Yeosang's forehead. - You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I was just curious. - And kiss the top of the younger's head.</p><p> </p><p>  - Wooyoung</p><p> </p><p>- Hm?</p><p> </p><p>- ... N-nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung frowned, but then smiled, understanding everything.</p><p> </p><p>-Me too,- he whispered, making Yeosang laugh softly.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>- We stopped sharing theories - Yeosang noticed on a rainy afternoon. - In addition to the theories about XOXO.</p><p> </p><p>-I just thought of one now,- Wooyoung said.</p><p> </p><p>- Shoot it</p><p> </p><p>- I have this theory that you look very cute just in underwear.- Yeosang slapped Wooyoung, making the brunette complain “- what? It's true!".</p><p> </p><p>- And I have the theory that you are more virgin than I am, to keep thinking about these perverted things - Yeosang murmured, settling in Wooyoung's chest.</p><p> </p><p>- I have the theory that in fact you are afraid of not being able to walk afterwards and that's why you keep rejecting me. - Wooyoung hugged the younger one more tightly. - I would be super kind to you.</p><p> </p><p>- Wait a minute - Yeosang looked at the elder. -, what makes you think that you would be topping the first time around?</p><p> </p><p>- Hm, everything? - Wooyoung looked taken aback. - You are cuter, thinner, more cunning, more needy .... And, mainly - smiled in a corner. - big.</p><p> </p><p>- You have a bootie too.</p><p> </p><p>- I have, but mine is bootie, yours is like a hugee booty </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang couldn't help but laugh.</p><p> </p><p>- But, Wooyoung... You are shorter, more in need of attention and contact and you are not far behind in terms of cuteness - Yeosang babbled, playing with the strings of Wooyoung's pants .</p><p> </p><p>- Honestly, Yeosang?- Wooyoung laughed. - I highly doubt that we will do it just once on our first night. Just once, in only one position, in only one way ... When you let me do things with you, I will give you a fatigue that you will see only once. - He gave a nasal laugh. - I will make you mine and you will make me yours, all night. If your fear is pain, I will be on your side suffering from the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah, really. - He smiled.  - I said that we have time for everything, right? So for sure we will have time to test all the possibilities and find out what we like.</p><p> </p><p>- That's right.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung pulled Yeosang closer and kissed his forehead affectionately. Yeosang settled in the other's affection and smiled, his fingers resting on the brunette's arm.</p><p> </p><p>- Hm, I have a theory - Yeosang said after a few minutes in comfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>- Hm?</p><p> </p><p>- What if our sky is the sea of stars?</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung chuckled and looked at Yeosang.</p><p> </p><p>  - How so? </p><p> </p><p>- We see the sky full of stars, right? - The blonde started playing with the hem of his shirt. - What if our sky is the sea in which they dive for fun?</p><p> </p><p>- Yeosang -Wooyong laughed. - the stars are dead. They don't have fun anymore.</p><p> </p><p>- Who said? - Yeosang murmured. - Dead people have fun too.</p><p> </p><p>- You think?</p><p> </p><p>-Yes. I mean ... sometimes I see my dad tossing bread to the pigeons in the square, and he loved doing that, so ...-</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung swallowed. </p><p>Shit, a sentimental subject was brought up and, shit, Wooyoung never knew what to say in those hours.</p><p> </p><p>- Y-Yeosang..</p><p> </p><p>- Oh sorry. - Yeosang laughed lightly. - I changed the subject.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung held Yeosang in his arms. Very, very hard. It didn't take long for Yeosang to start sobbing. Sighing, the brunette kissed the top of his head and stroked his back, murmuring sweet words to calm the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung smiled slightly, his hands slipping over the loose shirt that Yeosang wore. The lips attacked again and Yeosang groaned, his fingers sinking into the older man's bare back.</p><p> </p><p>- Is it hot in here or is it just me? - Wooyoung murmured, making Yeosang laugh.</p><p> </p><p>- It's really hot - Yeosang replied. - Summer is coming.</p><p> </p><p>- Yes it is. And do you know what's coming along with the summer?</p><p> </p><p>- Freedom.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung smiled and nodded, bowing to kiss Yeosang's neck. The blonde's breath failed in an inhalation when Wooyoung nibbled lightly on his skin, leaving a reddish mark.</p><p> </p><p>- My mom will kill me ... - Yeosang complained, making Wooyoung laugh.</p><p> </p><p>-It wasn't even that strong,- he stammered, his voice muffled. - It would be strong if I ...</p><p> </p><p>He finished the sentence, but not with words: he put his thick lips on the bite mark and sucked on the boyfriend's white skin, leaving a big, purple stain, eliciting a groan from Yeosang</p><p> </p><p>-I'm going to kill you - Yeosang hissed, but Wooyoung just laughed again.</p><p> </p><p>- Since I don't have the courage to assume yet ... - The brunette sighed. - At least they will know that you are not available.</p><p> </p><p>- We don't have to assume anything, Woo - Yeosang pouted, stroking Wooyoung's hair while he kissed his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>- I know I know. But it's just ... I don't know. - Wooyoung raised his body, sitting on the blonde's thighs. - At the same time that I want to pull you by the hand in front of everyone and kiss you until your breath is short and then shout “look at the little piece of heaven I have and you don't!” ...</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang laughed sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"... I'm scared," he concluded, sighing. - Scared that of some shit going wrong and ... I will lose you. - He reached out a hand to caress the face of the boy, who closed his eyes and sighed too.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop, Wooyoung, stop," he asked. - We still have time to do a lot. Including taking up our courtship.</p><p> </p><p>- I want to make time to travel the world with you twice - Wooyoung changed the subject, throwing himself next to Yeosang on the bed and taking his hand to interlace their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>- Twice?</p><p> </p><p>- Uhum. Once to see what the world is like - He shook the blonde's hand. - and another to see how you see the world.</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>- ... Fuck you - Yeosang murmured, turning his face to the other side so that Wooyoung wouldn't see how flushed and happy he was. Wooyoung, however, knowing his boyfriend very well, laughed out loud and kissed his red cheek, squeezing him in an awkward embrace.</p><p> </p><p>- I even wanted to, ya know, but my boyfriend is a pain in the ass - he joked, putting his bare chest on Yeosang's back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- It's just that you are so cute that I want to give you things - Wooyoung murmured, his voice hitting the blonde's ear warmly. - Like sweets and orgasms.</p><p> </p><p>- Jesus, shut up. - He laughed. - Speaking of sweets, my brother brought ice cream yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>- Hm. And?</p><p> </p><p>- So I want it. </p><p> </p><p>- It's your house.</p><p> </p><p>- But the boyfriend who is hungry is yours. Take action, man!</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung laughed and got up from the bed, shaking his head. He slapped Yeosang on the ass and ran off to get the ice cream, laughter echoing around the house when Yeosang shouted "Jung Wooyoung!" in a threatening tone.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung: I was here thinking</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang: You thinking? Wow!</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung: 🖕</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung: I'm in front of a t-shirt store and I really want to customize two for both of us.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung: Do two of the same, only one pointing to the left and the other to the right, with the words "he is lucky". Then we use it.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung: But I don't have enough money for two, so I'll just do yours. Because I'm really lucky to be able to be by your side.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang: .......</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang: I know that you're actually at home and thought about it now and decided to send me, but okay, it was really cute.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang: And I really want to kiss you right now.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung: Oops.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung: Do you want to do anything else? ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang: Pass Biology.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung: You don't know how to play.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang: Come over here and I'll show how much I can play ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang: WOOYOUNG, I'M ONLY JOKING, COME BACK HERE!</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung: Why do you keep hurting my heart?</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang: C'mon, don't be sad. </p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung: You simultaneously make my heart melt and my underwear wet.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung: Yeosang, I'm kidding !!</p><p> </p><p>(Viewed at 6:37 pm)</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>  - Wooyoung</p><p> </p><p>Giggles. </p><p> </p><p>- Woo-nnnghh</p><p> </p><p>- I told you that I developed a special technique to leave hickeys, right? - commented. - So far, it has worked a lot.</p><p> </p><p>- I will kill you, I swear I will - Yeosang hissed.</p><p> </p><p>- First, I give you a kiss to prepare. - He kissed a piece of Yeosang's neck that he had not yet marked. - Then I bite to open the pots and suck ... - He did, nibbling on the skin and sucking, eliciting a moan from the other. - And then lick it to spread it and make a bigger mark and blow it lightly, just to make you shiver. - He ran his tongue over the purple spot and blew on it, making Yeosang wince.</p><p> </p><p>- You're an asshole and I hate you - Yeosang murmured, making Wooyoung laugh. - At least do it in more hidden places.</p><p> </p><p>- More hidden? - Wooyoung smirked, taking the hem of the blonde's shirt. - Like ... here? - He lifted the piece, exposing Yeosang's belly.</p><p> </p><p>In the short time he was able to admire Yeosang's naked torso - which Wooyoung had never seen before - Wooyoung could only see a glance that made his eyes widen. Yeosang let out a startled cry and turned to the opposite side, holding the shirt tightly to prevent anything from going up again.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitating, Wooyoung approached Yeosang and touched his shoulder lightly, making the blonde cringe.</p><p> </p><p>- Yeosang ... - he started, biting his lips. - Was that ... a scar?</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang swallowed and, without turning to face the brunette, replied:</p><p> </p><p>- It is from the accident that I lost my father.</p><p> </p><p>So straightforward, without stuttering. Wooyoung blinked, not knowing how to react. He always knew that Yeosang's father had died in an accident, but he never knew about the part where Yeosang was with the late Mr. Kang and that he was also permanently injured - besides, of course, the psychological part.</p><p> </p><p>"You ... never said anything to me," he murmured, fingers digging into the other's discolored strands.</p><p> </p><p>- I never found an opportunity. I ... hate that scar, Wooyoung. I hate it when people find out I have it and look at me with pity, I hate that they look at it like it's a freak, I hate that a simple mark brings me so much bad memory - he said. - I wanted to tell you, but ... Whenever we are together ... we are so happy ... And I didn't want to spoil a moment of our happiness with a sadness that is only mine. S-sorry.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung's heart ached like never before. The brunette heard Yeosang sniff and bit his lip, moving closer and sliding his thumb across his face, wiping away a stubborn tear. Yeosang flinched and Wooyoung ran his fingers up the blonde's bare arm, giving him a soft caress.</p><p> </p><p>- That's why you never take your shirt off, even when it's unbearably hot. That's why you always reject my invitations to go to the beach - Wooyoung concluded, kissing the back of Yeosang's neck. - That's why ... that you ... don't let me touch you ...</p><p> </p><p>- Sorry, Woo. I am a piece of shit,- he said, then burst into tears.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung wrapped his arms around Yeosang's waist and hugged him tightly, kissing his shoulders, his back, his neck, wherever his lips reached.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't say that, Yeosang," Wooyoung murmured. - You're nothing like that. It’s not like that, okay?</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang sobbed, tears falling down his face and wetting the sheet on Wooyoung's bed. The brunette  tightened his embrace and started kissing Yeosang again, trying to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>- Do you ... think my scar is ugly? - Yeosang asked after a few minutes of sobbing silence.</p><p> </p><p>- No - Wooyoung replied promptly. - I think everything about you is too beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>-You don't have to lie to please me, Woo,- he joked</p><p> </p><p>- But seriously! Sometimes I am looking at you and noticing a few things that I think are beautiful. Like your pointy canines and half-moon eyes.</p><p> </p><p>- Silly.</p><p> </p><p>- For you? I really am. And if you complain, I make a fan club.</p><p> </p><p>- Fan club?</p><p> </p><p>- Uhum. A fan club where the owner is the only member, because I won't let anyone else in.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang laughed softly. Wooyoung smiled and reached out to kiss the younger boy's still-wet cheek, kissing up to his temple. Yeosang snuggled into the brunette's embrace and closed his eyes, his hands resting gently on the Wooyoung's hands that clasped his waist.</p><p> </p><p>-You know, Woo- he murmured. -, I wanted to believe in some deity at times like this, just to be able to thank them for putting you in my life.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung, ignoring the way his heart beat fast and hard, laughed a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank the stars," he replied. - They should have fun tracing paths and creating happiness, when they are not immersed in our sky.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang quietly looked at the vast night sky through the crack in the curtain and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>He thanked.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung knew that Yeosang was in the library, since he was not in the courtyard or in the cafeteria. Still, it took him a long time to find the blond, giving as much time as possible for the students to leave and, consequently, for the library to be empty.</p><p> </p><p>And he was right, there was Yeosang: holed up in the sci-fi corner, nibbling his lips, checking the titles on the top shelves. Wooyoung smirked and silently approached his boyfriend, taking his waist and turning him around, giving him no time to think before sticking their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>Having been caught off guard, Yeosang soon had to break the kiss to get some air. When he did, Wooyoung smiled and pinned Yeosang against the shelves, stuffing his nose into the youngest's neck to breathe in his scent, slowly rising with wet kisses over Yeosang's skin, making him shiver. Wooyoung joined their mouths together, kissing Yeosang willingly, interlacing their tongues, feeling Yeosang pull him by the back of the neck to deepen the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>- And good afternoon to you too - Yeosang murmured as soon as the kiss ended, making Wooyoung laugh.</p><p> </p><p>- You know I always wanted to do that</p><p> </p><p>- What?</p><p> </p><p>- Pick you up in a corner of the library and shake some books. - He smirked.</p><p> </p><p>- If the librarian catches us here ... -Yeosang smiled, Wooyoung having come down to kiss the youngest's neck.</p><p> </p><p>- Let's get out of here, then.</p><p> </p><p>- But I need to do a assignment</p><p> </p><p>- Do it tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>- It's for tomorrow. - He laughed lightly. - We have the weekend to enjoy ourselves before the tests start again.</p><p> </p><p>- What's up this weekend?</p><p> </p><p>- My brother lives near the beach, right? Only this weekend he is going to travel with his wife, then he asked if I didn't want to stay there to take care of the house and stuff. Then, I don't know .... You could come with me.</p><p> </p><p>- But ... - Wooyoung started, a little hesitantly, but thought it better to leave the subject alone. Yeosang knew what he was doing, right? Right.- Okay, let's go. Let's enjoy ourselves a lot, huh? - He laughed.</p><p> </p><p>- Yep. - Yeosang smiled, ruffling Wooyoung's dark hair. - Next week is our last stage of school tests. And then it's bye-bye motherfuckers.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung laughed and nodded, kissing Yeosang once again. Then he tried to run out of the library, before the librarian - or anyone else - suspected that all the buzz in science fiction.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>On Friday, Wooyoung and Yeosang got together to study for the first tests of the week, as they knew they were not going to study at the weekend. When both of them felt prepared for the Geography and Chemistry tests, they started making a thousand plans for the coming Saturday and Sunday.</p><p> </p><p>Saturday morning, they took a bus, each with a backpack on their back, and went to the beach. On the way, Wooyoung fell asleep on Yeosang's shoulder and the blonde blushed when a girl passed them and made a heart with her hands, but that's just a detail.</p><p> </p><p>- Oh, damn it. - Wooyoung put a hand on his forehead as soon as the two got off the bus.</p><p> </p><p>- What is it? - Yeosang's eyes widened. - Did you forget something? Want to return—</p><p> </p><p>- Dude - interrupted - quickly, kiss me, don't have time to explain! Fast!</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang held back a laugh when Wooyoung pulled him around the waist to give him an affectionate kiss, which ended up turning into a burst of laughter with Yeosang slapping him on the shoulder and calling him "idiot!".</p><p> </p><p>- So - Wooyoung started, interlacing his fingers with Yeosang's. - is the house too far?</p><p> </p><p>- It's right there, look. - He pointed to a wooden house, a few meters away.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang unlocked the door and called for his brother, just to make sure the house was really empty. As soon as he told Wooyoung that there was no one else, the brunette let out a sigh of relief and started to throw his backpack around the room, taking off his shirt and throwing it somewhere, running his hands through his sweaty hair. Yeosang blushed slightly even though he had seen Wooyoung shirtless several times, he was still a little moved when the brunette revealed his abdomen somewhat mottled with beads of sweat that insisted on running down his tanned complexion.</p><p> </p><p>- Do you want to wash something in my six pack? - Wooyoung said with a little smile, bringing Yeosang back to reality. - Who knows, um, your face?</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang laughed and slapped Wooyoung calling him "depraved", eliciting a good laugh from the man.</p><p> </p><p>-So, what's the first thing we will do? - Wooyoung asked, sitting on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>- What do you mean ? - Yeosang smiled. - We're on the beach, aren't we? So let's enjoy the beach.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung opened his eyes a little and looked at Yeosang, somewhat surprised by that sentence. But Yeosang had a decided smile on his face, so Wooyoung shrugged and ran to get his sunscreen and sunglasses, following Yeosang through the sand after they got ready.</p><p> </p><p>The beach was a little full, but nothing to stop Wooyoung and Yeosang from making the most of it. They dived, sunbathed, they even made sand sculptures! They looked like two children, two best childhood friends enjoying the innocence of a summer day.</p><p> </p><p>And in the evening, when Wooyoung pulled Yeosang under the water to kiss him, Yeosang was unable to fight with the brunette because he almost killed the two drowned.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>  - Yeosang. </p><p> </p><p>- Hm?</p><p> </p><p>- I can't sleep.</p><p> </p><p>- Me neither. - He laughed. -  Today was so good that I feel everything around me sway ...</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung smiled and tightened Yeosang's waist, looking over the blonde's shoulder to check his watch.</p><p> </p><p>- It's just past midnight ... it's not too late - he commented, stroking Yeosang's naked arm.</p><p> </p><p>- Wooyoung ... - Yeosang laughed softly. - Want to go to the pool?</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>They were competing to see who could last longer under water, water guerrillas, betting to see which leaf of the tree fell faster .... Finally, they got tired and were sitting on the edge of the pool, just talking.</p><p> </p><p>- Are you telling me that I was your first kiss? - Wooyoung laughed out loud.</p><p> </p><p>-- Yes! - Yeosang pouted. - And there's nothing wrong with that, okay?</p><p> </p><p>- Of course there is! - The brunette shook his head. - How did a hot guy like you go without kissing for eighteen years?</p><p> </p><p>- Simply because I'm too hot for others. - Yeosang laughed. - But you say as if you had kissed a bunch, right ...</p><p> </p><p>-But I did," he admitted. - There was a time that I liked to go to parties, but i grow out of it.</p><p> </p><p>- See? I'm much more romantic, I kept my firts kiss to the right person.</p><p> </p><p>- Hmm, i guees so. But all the mouths I kissed were just a workout for you.</p><p> </p><p>- ... Wow, fuck you, let me be the romantic of the relationship at least once.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung laughed, laughter echoing through the night. He came close to Yeosang, taking his bare waist, sticking their bare torsos and feeling the blonde's breath hitch slightly. Wooyoung brougt their faces together, pecking Yeosang's bottom lip before starting to actually kiss him, asking for passage with his tongue, kissing him in a slow and passionate way. He moved back, nibbling on the younger boy's lip, who sighed.</p><p> </p><p>- ... Wooyoung ... - Yeosang chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>- Hm?</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang, flushed, bit his lip and pointed down. Wooyoung, frowning, looked down and opened his eyes wide, apologizing a thousand excuses as he walked away from Yeosang while blushing. He had become a little too excited with that hot kiss and that brush of skins.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang, however, didn't seem to care, he even found the situation amusing, judging by the smile that never left his lips. He interrupted the brunette's apology by pulling him close again, causing Wooyoung to shut up instantly and blink in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>- Woo ... - he spoke softly, as if telling a secret. - What are you thinking about now?</p><p> </p><p>- Honestly? - Wooyoung took a deep breath. -  You. As always, of course. But now, I'm thinking about things  ... I-I shouldn't be thinking.</p><p> </p><p>- Exactly. You shouldn't be thinking about these things - he smiled. - You should be doing them.</p><p> </p><p>  - w- what? </p><p> </p><p>- Woo - Yeosang wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck. - do you want to do little things?</p><p> </p><p>- Seriously? Really? - Wooyoung's eyes widened, blinking fast, trying to process all that.</p><p> </p><p>- Hm ... very serious, Woo ... - meowed in the brunette's ear, sticking the bodies together.</p><p> </p><p>- w-wait there. Why so, suddenly?</p><p>- I was shirtless all day ... - He looked away. - And  you didn't even look at my scar. You didn't even say anything, it made me feel like she didn't even exist. And thank you. I didn't know I needed extra security in my life, until you showed up.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung smiled broadly, hugging Yeosang around the waist, giving a kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>- That, and, well ... - Yeosang smirked. - I never wanted to be with someone as much as I want to be with you.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung laughed out loud, holding Yeosang in his arms. Yeosang pulled Wooyoung out of the pool and the two of them ran into the house, laughing like two idiots.</p><p> </p><p>- Yeosang, we're wetting everything!</p><p> </p><p>- Fuck it!</p><p> </p><p>- Are you sure? Your brother won't be —</p><p> </p><p>- Don't talk about my brother now!</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at Yeosang's brother room and fell into bed kissing. They took off their bathing shorts, admired each other, laughed like the fools they were, left very clear hickey marks, choked in the middle of the blowjob, ran around the house looking for a condom, hit their head on the headboard and groaned dragging one in the other's ear.</p><p> </p><p>And Yeosang belong to Wooyoung, and Wooyoung belong to Yeosang, and the two belonged to each other all night.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>  - So... </p><p> </p><p>- Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>- Graduation day, huh?</p><p> </p><p>- It passed so fast...</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung put an arm over Yeosang's shoulders, getting closer to him. The blonde smiled and laid his head on Wooyoung's shoulder, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>- Can you believe it's over? - Wooyoung murmured.</p><p> </p><p>- Technically, it's not over yet. - Yeosang smiled, taking Wooyoung's hand. - Come on. </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang took Wooyoung to the school's outdoor patio, where they used to spend all breaks together. The dance was going on inside the gym, and the music was so loud that you could hear it even across the street. Yeosang stopped under a tree, letting go of Wooyoung's hand and clearing his throat, suddenly getting nervous.</p><p> </p><p>"So, um, Wooyoung," he began, biting his lip. - T-they said to us, the students, that today is the last day of our adolescence. That from here, from our graduation on, we will be adults. And I wanted to ... give you something ... before this phase is over. J-just a moment.</p><p> </p><p>He searched the back pockets of his pants for something, finding what he wanted. He handed the crumpled envelope to Wooyoung, who, smiling a little confused, took the envelope and opened it, taking out three sheets of paper, handwritten front and back.<br/>
Arching his eyebrows, he looked at Yeosang, who shrugged as he tried to hide the redness on his face.</p><p> </p><p>-It is a little long, sorry,-he asked simply.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung started to read the letter, stopping at the first lines to ask if the letter was the "song lyrics" that he had found a few months ago. Yeosang, blushing more, just told Wooyoung  to read at once.</p><p> </p><p>And so Wooyoung did. </p><p>He laughed, smiled silly,his eyes even watered a little. When he finished reading, he took a long breath and put the papers in his jacket pocket, taking a deep breath again before looking at Yeosang.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung quickly approached Yeosang and hugged him like never before. He hugged him tightly, his hands clutching his gray blazer as if he were afraid that Yeosang would run away and Yeosang returned the feeling, returned the affection, returned the hug. The seconds became minutes that became eternal, in each other's arms, not loosening at all.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung finally loosened his contact and looked into Yeosang's eyes, a little teary . Yeosang laughed, which ended up making Wooyoung laugh too.</p><p> </p><p>- So - Yeosang smiled -, who speaks first?</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung knew what Yeosang was talking about. And taking courage, he announced:</p><p> </p><p>- I love you, Yeosang. </p><p> </p><p>- I love you too idiot.</p><p> </p><p>The moment of silence followed because they were kissing each other - rule number one of the relationship: they only stop talking when they are kissing.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, it's over" Wooyoung concluded, tearing up a little. </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang, pouting, wiped away a stubborn tear that ran down the brunette's face. Wooyoung sniffed once and reached for his cell phone in his jacket pocket, seeing that it was still 10 pm. Smiling, he looked at his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually," he laughed, "we have two more hours to go."</p><p> </p><p>They ran across the grass until they tripped and fell, rolling across the grass as they laughed out loud. Yeosang settled on top of Wooyoung, still laughing, stretching his fingers to clean some of the grass that had stuck to the brunette's hair.</p><p> </p><p>- Do you know something else I was thinking? - Yeosang smirked. - Now that we're supposed to be adults, our sex has to evolve too.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung, despite having blushed slightly, smirked.</p><p> </p><p>-Every Pokémon evolves,- He said, bringing his hands up to his boyfriend's thin waist. Yeosang laughed out loud.</p><p> </p><p>- Don't spoil the mood. - He pouted. - I'm saying that, starting today, no puns in the middle of the fuck, no make references to Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka, no running around the house looking for lube ...</p><p>Wooyoung laughed out loud.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah, but this is not funny. - He smiled. - But then, if so, no moaning weird and spend half a hour laughing about it, no coming to bite me and almost tearing my neck off, no saying that-</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang interrupted Wooyoung's monologue by rolling his eyes and rolling slowly in the brunette's lap, feeling his intimacy jump. Wooyoung bit his lip and closed his eyes, his fingers gripping the young man's waist tighter.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah, baby, don't do that with Daddy ... - He murmured, staring at Yeosang. Yeosang, smiling in fake innocence, took another swing and lay in the brunette's embrace.</p><p> </p><p>-We'll leave the rest for after midnight,- He whispered in Wooyoung's ear, who chuckled. - Daddy.</p><p> </p><p>- Holy shit.- He laughed out loud, hiding his face in one hand, the other caressing the blonde's back. Yeosang laughed too, throwing himself next to Wooyoung and taking his hand, interlacing his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," he called. -, why does XOXO's x mean kiss?</p><p> </p><p>- I don't know. - Wooyoung sighed, counting stars. - Perhaps some things in this world were not made to be explained by a theory.</p><p> </p><p>- But that's just a theory.</p><p> </p><p>- ... Touché</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang and Wooyoung looked at each other and smiled slightly. They stuck their lips together just because it felt like the right thing to do.</p><p> </p><p>- Do you know what would be too cliché? - Wooyoung laughed softly. - If a shooting star passed now.</p><p> </p><p>- What would you ask for?</p><p> </p><p>- Hmm ... I have no idea. Thinking now, it seems that I have everything.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang didn't say anything. He also didn't know what he would ask the shooting star at that moment, when he was lying on the grass holding hands with his best friend since he was 14 years old. He had finished school, had a great relationship with his mother, a handsome and caring boyfriend, a PlayStation, a jar of ice cream ... what more could he want?</p><p> </p><p>- Hm, there's something - Wooyoung said suddenly, seeming to have read Yeosang's thoughts. The blonde, curious, turned to face his boyfriend. - Do you hear that? It is the slow closing waltz, to end the night.- He smiled, pointing to the gym. Trut be said, the waltz echoed smoothly throughout the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>- Um, yes, so what?</p><p> </p><p>- Kang Yeosang- He laughed, standing up and extending his hand to Yeosang- will you give me this dance?</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang laughed sheepishly and took Wooyoung's hand, who pulled him up, helping him to his feet. Since they were practically the same height, they could easily fit their faces together on each other's necks and, in the peaceful rhythm of the waltz and their hearts beat, they wrapped themselves in the tight embrace.</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, nothing else mattered: the theories of x, the pressure to enter university, the fear of judgment, anxiety, nothing. The only thing that mattered,  were the two of them there, glued together, heart to heart and love stronger than ever, happy tears in passionate eyes and the overwhelming embrace they shared, in an oath that not even the end of the world would separate them.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung looked at Yeosang who, with his brain spinning and dizzying, burst out laughing. Wooyoung, amused, laughed with the other, at a moment that only the two understood. They ended up joining the laughs in a single laugh, in perhaps the most disturbed of the kisses they have ever shared, chattering each other and giggling more than kissing.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, Yeosang," Wooyoung murmured. - the stars know what they do.</p><p> </p><p>- Do they now? - Yeosang raised an eyebrow. - Don't they want me to be with someone else?</p><p> </p><p>- You can't, right? The other man looked away, staring at the floor. - I don't think there's any way for the world to conspire against our love. </p><p> </p><p>- Ah, stop, how disgusting. - Yeosang laughed, making Wooyoung laugh together. - But I have to agree, you know? I don't think it would be such a beautiful night if there was nothing special going on. And I'm not even talking about our graduation.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung, with a smile playing on his lips, looked around. He felt his mind spin, heavens, it was all so beautiful, the night, the stars, the hug, Yeosang.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a theory," he said. - I don't think we've ever witnessed a more beautiful night than this.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang, smiling, pulled his boyfriend in for another slow, passionate kiss. He just felt he should do that, and Wooyoung - obviously - was not complaining.</p><p> </p><p>And here's a theory: the stars have never witnessed a more beautiful love than that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment :) or talk to me on twitter: @liciadaff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>